Maximum Ride:Nevermore
by maximumride10175
Summary: Nevermore is a story where the book Angel left off. This is how we think the story should go. I think it appeals more to people who like fax. DEFINITE FAXNESS should be expected. I do not own Maximum ride nor will I ever. No matter how much i want it.
1. Chapter 1

...  
>Hey guys so this is our first story. Yes I do mean ours. My friend and I are making these stories together we will try to put up a new one everyday so I hope you like it. You can refer to us as either K (me) T (My co-writer).<br>This story is about Maximum ride right where angel left of accepted a little different in a way that we think it should happen.  
>K: I hope you enjoy it.<p>

Fang: its okay I guess K: Shut up they don t know about you. Eh whatever I kidnapped fang now he lives with me and T. T and I are like divorced parents this week I have him.

Fang: I hate you.

K: No you don t you love me .. You love me this much [ ]; D I quoted you.

Fang: really I hadn t noticed.

K: I need at least 5 reviews people .ENJOY!

T: *randomly pops in and waves* Hello! Maybe? ...

Maximum Ride: Nevermore

It was late afternoon the sun blazing down on us as we searched through the rubble. I saw a flash of black hair. It was Fang; he was running from pile to pile throwing chunks of debris in every direction. One just happened to hit me right between the eyes. Ow! I screamed, "Watch where you re throwing those! Fang looked up he ran his hands through his shorter-than- I m-used-to hair.

Sorry. His normally calm deep emotionless black eyes were full of pain. I swear I saw a tear creep down his face but he quickly turned away. I ran towards him, not thinking about the outcome or even what I was doing, and I hugged him. Not looking for anything important besides comfort. A pair of strong arms slid around my back I pulled myself closer to his warm body. This is how it always should be. Only one bad thing had come out of everything. Angel my baby ...was dead.

Chapter 2

Fang: you make me look like a baby

K: oh does the big emo no like it

Fang: IM NOT EMO

T: sure you aren t

K: hey

T when you get here

Fang: ahhh double evil T: I have been here the whole time

K: Sorry emo boy was distracting me Fang: I AM NOT EM T: You knid of are. *pulls K in front of my as a sheild*

K: Back to the scheduled program

Fang: but

K: shut it Fang: *whimpers*

Chapter 2 :  
>You know the whole being a bird kid thing doesn t help with the whole claustrophobia thing. Oh and being in the same elevator with the guy who shattered you heart into . a billion and one pieces doesn t begin to cover it. To make it worse we where alone .. imagine my joy. Thoughts were running through my mind, thoughts I have been determend to keep suppressed since Fang left. I would not let my emotions show now or ever. So I chose not to look at him. "Why did you stop loving me?" Damn my mouth. Immediately embarrassed I turned away. Seconds ticked by. We were only going from floor one to floor three, how slow was this machine?<p>

"Max," I turned and saw Fang, talking to me. Suddenly shocked by his face, I saw emotion from ...who woulda thunk it. "I...I never did," he replied slowly.. "If this is the dumb speech where the guys goes 'I was only trying to protect you, I didn t mean to hurt you'. Cause if it is I don t have time for it." But of course he continued. "Max, leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done right when I left, I immediately wanted to come back, but I couldn t. I didn't think I'd be able to face you after...after what I knew I had done to you and the flock." That sentence surprised me because he one had to share a small room with a bean-filled Gazzy (You ever hear the rhyme about those?). "Not the time Max." Oh hey voice, long time no annoy. Oh I have a voice...In my head...You mean you don t? Well you can pick them up at Walmart, they're free...because no one wants one! 'Max listen to him, he is telling the truth' Okay why not? Since this machine is a slow as a freaking turtle, I guess I have time. Fang must have noticed my absence in the conversation because he was staring at me.  
>"Max are you okay?" he asked curiously.<p>

"Me, ya, I guess I'm fine just talking to the handy dandy voice in my head."

What did it say?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I replied my cheeks flahing red." Silence is a akward sort of thing. They say you can slice silence with a knife. Or is that tension? Either way, I really wanted to chop up that silence with an expensive Japanese knife right about now. _Please ding please ding. Ding! Yessssss, its over!_As I took my step to get out a hand pulled me back. Fang? He pulled me right into his arms.

"Max I missed you," he choked out. I looked up at him tears threatening my eyes. Wow, emotion and tears? What a bonus.

"Me too," I said, before bursting into sobs. His strong arms pulld me in but not into the hug I was used to, but a kiss. I have been waiting this since he left. We broke apart. The elevator dinged again and the door opened. _Curse you, ding-y elevator!_ Fang walked out and I followed he went to his gang and I went to my flock.

K: aww young love

T: its wonderful isn t it

K: ye-

Fang: HELL YAH

K: hey language there are kids around

Fang: where ?

T: here Extremely hot taco: aqui K: he said here in spanish Fang: you re a kid?

K: eres un ni o

Extremely hot taco: si senor

Fang: Can I eat you

K: Puedo comer le

Extremely hot taco: no senor

K: PLEASE REVIEW T: I hope you liked it!

Extremely hot taco: Fang puedo ir ahora? Es emo? Parece emo...

F: I don't know Spanish, but that taco might have to die...

Extremely hot taco: No! Perd name! Por favor! Tengo una familia! *hugs K and T's legs*

Fang: *Glares*

T: SHUT IT! Please tell us what you thought.

Fang: Pushy.

T: WHY I OUGHTA...

K: k bye

Extremely Hot Taco: Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So I told you I would try to update every day and I am going to follow through on that to the best of my ability. So I have been working on chapters 4-10. I just have to find time to type them up which with my schedule is hard.

DISCLAIMER: WE do not own maximum ride or any of its characters.

Fang: Oh pity you wahh wahh wahh

K: Shut Up fang No one asked you to talk just go back to your corner.

Fang: What if I don't want to.

K: What if I don't care*Throws lamp* at fangs head*

Fang: *thump* *falls over passed out*

K: ahhh peace and quiet

T: Hey K why is it so quite *glances at fang on floor* Oh it makes sense now

K: Ya sorry he was getting on my nerves

T: *Walks over to passed out Fang and kicks his head* Where is the extremely hot taco?

K: Getting his hair done.

T: He has hair?

K: Umm I don't think so.

T: Then why is he at the hair dresser

K: I was hungry and I didn't want to take the chance

Fang: Uhhhmmmerrrrrflagggennnn *stirs and starts to get up* what happened?

T: *Picks up lamp and throws it at fang*

Fang: *thump*

K: *stares at t scared*

T: Enjoy!

Max's POV

When I walked in to the room 3 happy bird kids looked up at me. Wait, time out, happy? Why happy? Angel was dead and they thought it was the right time to be happy? They were crowded around something and I, of course, pushed through. A little blonde girl was sitting in front of me with a wide gash on her cheek and a black eye. "Angel…. ANGEL!" My baby girl! She was okay! I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Rivers of tears were streaming down my face. She was here and she was in my arms where she belonged.

Head count. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Dylan…. Where's Dylan? Angel was the first to respond.

"He is okay," she said. She looked like she was going to add more, but kept her mouth shut. If only I had that talent. Just then Fang walked in with his makeshift flock. His eyes landed on Angel at first he looked confused and then he realized Angel was okay. He picked her up and swung her in a full circle. Aww!

Fang: Eh

K: Eh my butt

T: You hugged a little person. Don't you feel happy inside?

Fang: Ummm eh

K: What is wrong with you.

Extremely Hot taco: ¿Cuál es incorrecto con usted

K: What's wrong with you?

Fang: Nothing I just don't like little kids that much there sticky.

T: K I think max needs to have a baby

K: No that would be weird

Fang: THANK GOD

K: Now I agree with you T we will think it over

Fang: Back to the little taco dude. Can I eat you?

K: ¿Puedo comer le

Extremely Hot Taco: Ya hemos hablado de esto. No, no me comas. Sir Emo

Fang: I AM NOT EMO

Extremely Hot Taco: Asegúrese de que su no

K: Oh taco how much I love you

Fang: what did he say?

T: Oh nothing

Dylan's POV

My eyes narrowed as I watched max looking for something. Me. Like she actually cared. She sure acted like it, but I knew the truth. I wasn't about to give up, though. If Fang would just leave again. Damn, I thought, kicking the wall and running my hands through my hair. He was almost gone. I had been so close to having Max. I loved her. Suddenly, a strange thought entered my head. Did I really? Love her, I mean? I was created to be her soul mate. Her perfect other half. I didn't care. She made me happy. I couldn't stay angry for long. I just needed to take a walk….or a fly.

Fangs POV

He was here. I could tell. My arms were locked protectively around max and I pulled her close. I didn't know where he was, but he was here. I could sense his presence. That's what paranoia does to you. Not that you know, I was paranoid or anything. What kind of threat was Dylan? He was a nice kid, good manners…walked the elderly across the street...all that.

Seriously? I could puke right now.

I hated him. He was so I don't know…. Perfect. He was great for Max. I guess I was kind of paranoid. My fingers interlocked in the small of Max's back and I pulled her closer. I kissed the top of her head I felt her press closer onto my chest. Her brown hair was in tangles and I tried my best to rake my fingers gently through them. I held her for what seemed like hours, finally breaking away when Angel tugged on Max's shirt to let her know she was hungry. I allowed myself a small smile and rolled my eyes. Typical Angel. Just rescued and reunited with the flock…and she complains about hunger. Max, of course obliged and picked up her Angel, kissing her nose and whispering something I couldn't hear. She turned to walk away and my hand lingered on her waist. She flashed me a quick smile. I returned it and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but Max beat me to it. Angel looked at me. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too," I replied "Both of you," I added softly, watching Max walk away. She was mine…. For now. I could always crush Dylan later...Preferably after lunch.

K: you actually think you could crush Dylan

Fang: Duh

T: *cough* Emo *cough*

Fang: I hate you

K: Nope Nope Nope Nope

Fang: Yes

K: Nope

Fang: Yes

K: Nope

T: I mean yeah, you were trying to be all heroic and stuff, but you know...

F. WHAT?

T: What?

F: What did you mean by that?

T: By what?

F: By what you just said!

T: I didn't say anything. Do you have any idea what this crazy guy is talking about, K?

K: Nope.

F. UGHHHHH!

T: Please review! We hope you like it. Will you shut up already? Not, you, reader(s). Them *points at K and Fang* We like you. *Hugs all you beloved Reader(s)*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here you go!  
>K: So, Fang.<br>Fang: What?  
>K: Oh, nothing.<br>Fang: WHAT?  
>K: Nothing!<br>Fang: TELL ME YOU LITTLE JERK!  
>K: T! Fang is yelling at me!<br>Fang: Oh brother.  
>T: Seriously, man? You have nothing better to do than to yell at K? Really? Go get a hobby. Or better yet, a life. *shoves Fang and hugs K*<br>Fang: What the heck is wrong with you two?  
>T and K: *glare*<br>Fang: Is this still about the whole birthday cake thing?  
>T and K: *nod*<br>Extremely hot taco: Qu cosa pastel de cumplea os? T: K and I were making a birthday cake for both of our birthdays. Then we set it out to cool, then we frosted it. Well, it turns out, despite our note, Fang decided to come along and help himself. To the whole cake.  
>K: Really Fang? You couldn't eat anything else?<br>Fang: *silence*  
>Extremely hot taco: Emo idiota.<br>Fang: REALLY?  
>Max's POV Dylan was just out for a fly to calm some nerves, I guess. I was taking the two flocks to get some grub. I was happy, honestly happy, for the first time in months, and it felt good, but we all know it won't last long. We are walking because not everyone here can fly. We where half way there. No problems. We haven t gotten attacked. I spoke to soon. Dylan came flying down. "Hey Max!" he said with a genuine smile. "Hey!" I replied, curious. He turned and looked at Fang and his expression changed. Oh God. Dylan took a swing at Fang's head. Fang doged it and cracked a kick into Dylans ribs. Now Dylan was pissed. He pinned Fang down and with every punch he said "I almost .had ..her." That s when I jumped in and pushed Dylan off of Fang. The I gave Dylan one of my glares that any normal person would drop dead if they saw. But Dylan isn t exactly normal. The I said "What the hell Dylan?" Aahhh words, finally. I had been choking on those. Fang got up ready to kill Dylan on the spot. I stood in between them and said again "What the hell is going on Dylan?" I pulled him to the side and gave him a glare that basically said what the hell is wrong with you and where do you get off attacking Fang. Wow, who knew I could fit that many words into a glare. "Max, Im sorry." "Sorry my ass!" I interrupted. "Don t you ever attack him or anyone else in these two flocks ever again or trust me you ll wish you were dead. Got it?" I turned and walked away, leaving Dylan. Iggy was sitting down on the ground next to Fang checking the extent of his injuries. "Report," I said, worried. "A black eye and a broken nose. Nothing terrible," Iggy replied sounding, like a doctor. Ew. I knelt down next to fang. "I'm really sorry, I should of stopped him soo "<br>"Max he interrupted its not your fault. He is pissed because I 'took you back' and I get that.I'd be pissed off if I were him, too. Not that I want to be him." I stood up and then helped him up. Then he walked over to Dylan. Not again. Fang's POV Max knelt down next to me and started to say "I'm sorry I should of stopped him soo " But I interrupted. "Max, its not your fault, he is pissed because I 'took you back' and I get that. I'd be pissed off if I were him, too. Not that I want to be him." She stood up and reached her hand out to help me up. I took her warm hand in mine and stood up. Then I headed straight towards Dylan. I walked right up to him, inches from his face and said "You can go ahead and be pissed like a little baby, but try anything like that again and your dead," I said it letting menace drip off of my every word. I really did hate him for obvious reasons trying to take Max away and slugging me several times. I gave him one last glare. I walked away, not letting him get a word in because I honestly didn't care about what he had to say. Then the pain in my head registered. My head started to throb like a heartbeat. Thump. thump. Thump. I couldn t take it darkness flooded my vision and I collapsed to the floor.  
>T: Ouch.<br>K: Jeez Fang.  
>Fang: Yeah, I know. Whatever.<br>T: Whatever?  
>K: WHATEVER? T: GO TO THE HOSPITAL MAN!<br>Fang: Don't need to.  
>K: You are freaking crazy man.<br>T: Maybe it has to do with his emo-ness.  
>Fang: One more time!<br>T: Uh oh. Emo baby seems kinda angry.  
>K: Maybe just a little...<br>Fang: OKAY! That is enough!  
>T: So you aren't going to be emo now?<br>Fang: NO, I'M NOT!  
>K: So you admit to being emo before?<br>Fang: I didn't say that!  
>T: It was implied.<br>Fang: What could I do that would make you guys quit thinking I'm emo?  
>K: Hmm...<br>T: We'll have to talk this over with Extremely Hot Taco.  
>Fang: Not him again! *eye roll*<br>*Taco, K and T gather and talk quietly*  
>K: We've decided.<br>T: Tell him Taco.  
>Extremely Hot Taco: Usted tiene que salir a comprar una camiseta con un unicornio arco iris sobre el mismo. Entonces, usted tiene que bailar en un c rculo y cantan canciones alegres y dar caramelos a los ni os peque os. Todos los d as, durante todo un a o. Ah, y tienes que sonre r. Todo el tiempo.<br>Fang: What does he say?  
>T: Ahem. And I quote "You have to go out and buy a shirt with a rainbow unicorn on it. Then, you have to dance in a circle and sing happy songs and give out candy to little children. Everyday, for a whole year. Oh, and you have to smile. The whole time."<br>Fang: I am not doing that!  
>K: Are you saying you won't do it willingly? Because you will do it by force. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the next chapter we have something good planned. Something unexpected. MUAH AHAHHA

Fang: See I told you she is evil  
>K: I am not evil Just well maybe I am evil<br>Fang: Just a tad  
>T:Hey have you seen our little taco friend he is missing<br>fang: I told him to go swimming  
>K: YOU DID WHAT HE IS A TACO HE WILL GET SOGGY<br>Fang: I know  
>T: *shoots Fang with nerf gun*<br>Fang: Really a nerf gun  
>T: It's all I have<br>K: I will go get him  
>Fang: enjoy the Story.<p>

Max's POV

I turned to yell my head off at Dylan, but I could only see his faint outline in the sky. "Damn," I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Fang looked like crap, but just more than usual. Gazzy came up next to me. "He's gonna be okay, right?" he asked quietly. I nodded and Iggy explained the extent of Fang's injury to the Flock(s). There wasn't a lot of commotion, thank God, and we were able to lift Fang onto a table. By this time, he had woken up...kinda.

"What's for lunch?" Fang asked groggily, barely opening his eyes. "I want birthday cake..." Gazzy looked at me suspiciously and I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "He'll be fine...He just needs a little time to recover," Gazzy giggled. "And birthday cake!" he added cheerfully. "Can Iggy and I go get some?" I searched through my pockets for money. A few bills and some change. It was a grand total of...$5.37. "Um, this should buy a cupcake or something," I said, handing Gazzy the money. "Get something bigger, if you can, so we can all share."

Fang was just about fully around when Gazzy and Iggy got back. "Hey guys. What's that?" he asked, squinting at the face-sized cupcake they were able to buy. Apparently, the store wanted it out because the cake-maker or whatever wrote _Happy Birfhday, Jack! _instead of _Happy Bithday, Jack!._ Didn't matter to Fang, he gobbled up half of it, leaving the rest of us just about a chunk the size of two marbles each. No one seemed to mind, though. "Where is that son of a bitch anyway?" Fang asked, wiping his crumb-and-icing covered mouth on his sleeve. Angel pointed north, exactly where Dylan had flown off. Fang narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Coward," he whispered, and I knew there were many other more colorful names that he could have used to address the situation.

Dylan's POV

_Damn, Damn, Damn!_ I mentally scolded myself as I flew off over some random city I didn't care about._What is your problem?_ I shook my head and slowed down. I had just ended up pushing Max further and further away. A tall bridge caught my attention. It was just about the only new looking thing in the run-down city._Maybe..._I thought, but then shook my head. Suicide would do me no good. This city just might, though.

I flew down, slowly tucking in my wings. Not that I needed to. There was no one around to see me. I walked the abandoned streets, kicking a piece of junk I couldn't even identify. Night was falling fast and my stomach was just about as empty as this city. A drop of cool rain hit my face, then another, and another. Soon, it was pouring. _Gee, this day just keeps getting better and better!_ I thought sarcasticaly. An open door greeted me around a corner I had just turned. Ducking inside, I immediately felt 10 degrees warmer. I must have let out a sigh of relief, because I heard a voice calling out. "Hey? Who's there? Can't you punks let a brother alone?" The voice was raspy and old sounding. Having nothing to lose, I searched for it. It wasn't hard to find. A small flame was burning near the back of the old car garage. That's what I thought it was anyway. "You boys get any closer! Try it! Go on! I got myself a big 'ol rifle back here! An a pretty nasty knife too!" I stepped right up.

"Shoot! You ain't no punk!" the voice said, almost disappointed sounding. I could just barely make out a man. He looked African American, old too. His white hair was curled tightly around his head, covered by a ratty-looking golf hat. A white beard started under his nose and went down to his chin, halfway down his neck. He was wearing a dirty short-sleeved shirt and a vest around his shoulders. Everything seemed to sag off of him, evern his torn jeans. "Sir?" I said, for lack of anything else. "Don't you 'Sir' me! My name's Mason, but you just call me Mace, for shorts. C'mon over here." He patted a pretty shifty looking chair that was probably from the 30's, but I sat anyway. "You gonna catch y'self a cold," he said, sniffing. He reached behind his chair, it looked like it matched mine in age, and pulled out a blanket. "Thanks," I said as he draped it around my shoulders. I didn't see any rifle.

"So what brings you 'round here?" Mace asked, leaning in close to the flames. I took a deep breath and explained what had happened, from me liking Max to beating up Fang, minus the whole bird-kid part. At the end, he was chuckling, making a wheezing sound. That made me mad. "What's so funny?" I demanded, as he handed me a second hot dog. They weren't the best tasting, but they were hot food, better than nothing. "Just thinkin'. Nothin' real funny about it. No sir. But you got churself in a pretty nasty situation there, haven't ya?" I nodded, ashamed and looked down. He patted my back. "We can talk 'bout it more in the moring," he said with another sniff and what looked like a small smile. "You can sleep here, if ya wants to." I nodded quickly, licking my lips. Mace laughed. "Ova here," he said, pointing to a rather lumpy looking pile of blankets. It was heavenly. "Thanks... Mace," I said, crawling in. "No problem, boy. See, you is helpin' me outs too. Protect me from those little creepo punks. From the way it sounds, you is a pretty good fighter!"

Fang: Come on he is okay now  
>K: Fang he could of DIED<p>

T: You make me sick

Fang: Guys Im sorry I bought you a stuffed dinosaur to make it up to you

K: YOU DID!

T: NO WAY

K: awww he is so cute I shall name him pickles.

Pickles: RAWR FEAR ME

T: awww he is to cute

Pickles: I AM NOT CUTE I AM RUTHELESS FEAR ME

T: Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys here is the next chapter.

T: It is so quiet without Fang Taco and Pickles  
>K: I know kinda depressing<br>T: Here is the story

Dylan's POV

I woke up and found myself in a strange place. It took me a moment to remember where I was, then I thought of last night...Mace. Speaking of Mace, where was he? I got up quickly, startled, and looked around frantically. "Mace?" I called softly. "Yer gonna have ta be a little louder than that boy, if yous wants me to hears you!" Mace called, coming around the corner with an armload of sticks. I looked at him questioningly, but then saw the fire. I was out of bed in a flash. The flames started out small, but grew big enough to radiate enough heat for the two of us.

"Yous neva told me yer name, boy," Mace commented. He passed me a slice of bread, which we were toasting on the fire with some meatl sticks. "Dylan," I said, nodding a little. "Its such a dumb name..." Mace burst out ihn laughter, leaning back in his chair, only to come forward and almost fall over. His laugh was loud, soulful. "Boy, no name is dumb. That's just like calling yerself dumb!" he said, still laughing. I shook my head, "Yeah, maybe I am dumb." Mace now shook _his_ head. "A name is what identifies yous. It contains all of yous, but not in a limiting kind of way. It lets you be free, but keeping you grounded. At the moment somebodies speaks it, they are reminded of yous. And all the everything you done for 'em, and what thems do for you," he said, and poked my chest on the last word. "It has a lot of importance. So don't you let me hears you say a name is dumb ever ever again, boy," Mace finished by leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. I nodded, but didn't really understand. I wasn't one for lectures.

Mace showed me around the garage. It turns out his family used to own and run it, repairing other people's cars and stuff. The whole time, Mace was throwing a little fancy-handled pocket knife in the air, twirling it, spinning it in his hands, but always catching the handle. It never dropped. I asked him about it, and he just chuckled and told me practice makes perfect. I then thought that this would be a good time to take a fly, but remembered I really couldn't with Mace around. If only he would just nap.

Fang's POV

My face hurt pretty badly, but I didn't tell anyone. No way was I going to let them think Dylan had "defeated" me. A few days later, my face still in some pain, we took off for a new detination. Max took the lead from me and we exchanged smiles before a flew to the back. She quickly squeezed my hand, which twinged, but I didn't mind.

"Land ho!" Iggy called. "No way," Gazzy replied, looking down. "This is all water. There is no land in sight." But Iggy just shook his head. "Take a deep breath, little man. Smell that? Its called...earth." Iggy breathed in and let out a sigh. Gazzy playfully ran/flew into him and they were both soonlaughing and bumping each other.

We flew over some desolate looking city. night was coming, but Max refused to land. "To...creepy," she said. "It has Erasers written all over it." We ended up flying for about an hour more, keeping west, and landed in a small forest. I wasn't hurting as much anymore, mostly because I was worn out and pretty darn hungry. Nudge and Max went to find food, and all of us but Gazzy slept while they were gone. "They're baaa-aack!" he cried, jumping up and down, pointing. We didn't need a wake up call. The smell of cooked meat and bread lured us out of the tree we were in. "Where did you get this?" Angel asked, stuffing her face like the rest of us. I looked at Max and she winked at me. "Let's just say a restaurant owner was persuaded not to waste perfectly good food." I shook my head and smiled. _Max, oh Max, _I thought, _Why are you so perfect?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I was sick and T was in school so together we were a little busy but here it is.

Fang: Don't read it.  
>K: Your just mad cause of what happens.<br>Fang: Cause its definitely not something to be mad about.  
>T: Fang build a bridge and get over it.<br>Extremely Hot Taco: Sí, construir un puente y obtener sobre él

Pickles: Haha Fang BUUUUUUURRRRNNNN. Do you need some aloe for that burn.

Fang: I hate all of you!

Mr. Egg Mc Muffin: Do you hate me?

Fang: What and who are you?

K: Oh this is Mr. Egg Mc Muffin he is a pineapple he just moved in.

Fang: Why are you named Mr. Egg Mc Muffin?

Mr. Egg Mc Muffin: why are you named fang?

Fang: Well because….

Pickles: RAWR!

Fang's POV

My Gang was going to meet up with us later. They knew we had to go find somewhere safe for us to stay. "There," I said. I pointed down to a small clearing in a forest. Max nodded and we flew down . We set up camp and waited for my gang to arrive. Max asked me if I has seen Dylan and I glared at her. Why did she care where Dylan was? He had tried to kill me! So, he was pretty much as good as dead to me. So...maybe I did have a little tiny problem with him. If he showed his face again, that perfect face of his wouldn't be so perfect anymore. I turned to look at Max she was staring up into the stars. The moonlight was shining down on_her_ perfect face. I knew no matter what happened, no matter who showed up, and no matter what happened to her, her face would always be perfect. The stars glittered in her eyes. I loved her with all my heart. She was mine and I was hers. And absolutely nothing could take her away from me, ever. Not physically, anyway. She would always be with me in my heart. Who am I kidding?Whoever tried to take her would die. I slowly fell asleep, Max's head in my lap. Everything was perfect. For now.

Max's POV

I was staring up at the stars, my head in Fang's lap. His fingers were make circles between my wings right where I liked it. His breathing evened out and then I knew he had joined the dream world. We were waiting for his gang to arrive. It was cold out. The wind didn't help at all we were all cuddled up like peinguins. Suddenly I heard footseps in the distance. I jolted upward. I woke Fang and the flock and said, "Guys...we have company." They were all up within seconds. The steps grew closer. Then we could see a figure. He was limping towards us. Holden? Holden walked up to us his eyes were filled with fear. "Holden whats wrong?" I asked immeadiatly. "We…we were attacked by Erasers. They're dead Fang. Ratchet, Star and Kate...they're all dead. There were to many...I was able to get away. I pretended to be dead. I don't think I fooled them. But they let me go anyway, for some sick reason. They're coming here to get you guys. They want something….Bad. I know what it is. They want Ma-…" That's when he died. He just collapsed. Fang kneeled down, obviously upset. His gang was all gone…dead. Killed by Erasers. Now they were coming for us. I glanced at Fang he looked at me.

Fang's POV

The tears threatened my eyes, a lump in my throat. I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be true. My flock? Dead? Every single one? I turned my head down, just in case a tear slipped away. I pressed my fists into my eyes as I knelt on that dirty, dirty ground. I would never see them again. Ever. Not once. I would soon forget the sounds of their laughter, the way they looked when they sleept, what they ate for breakfast, how good it felt to be loved...I pounded my fists into the ground and screamed. Which is probably why I didn't hear the Erasers approach.

They were upon us so suddenly, no one had time to prepare. I barely had time to move my friend's body into a bush, where I could only hope it would not be harmed. There were about a dozen of them that I could see, surrounding us and panting. We were at an advantage. They had just fought a pretty tough group of kids. No, not kids. My flock. My family. They had killed my family! I suddenly grew more angry than I had ever before. I exchanged quick glances with Max and we were off.

I knocked my fist into an Eraser's head. I thought I heard a snap, but couldn't be sure. He crumpled to the ground and kicked him in the face for good measure. I stared down at him. He looked vaguely familiar, but it was hard to tell with these guys. Sometimes I thought these wolf-dudes had it worse than us. That feeling didn't last long, though, because another very large Eraser grabbed my neck in a headlock form behind. He chuckled as I kicked. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't pry his arm off either. I need air. My vision was going fuzzy and it felt like everytime I tried to swallow, my tongue woke choke me. Then I remembered what Holden had said. _I was able to get away. I pretended to be dead. _So I went limp and let out a rattling sigh. Which wasn't all fake. The trick worked though, _Sucker!_, and the Eraser losened his grip slightly. That was all I needed though. I suddenly spang to life, I pulled down on his arm and brought it over his head. He flipped to the ground and groaned. He wasn't gone, though, and far from finished with me. He got up, slower than I would have expected, and I kicked him in the chest. He was quick, though, and grabbed my ankle, twisting it and making me fall to the ground. I clenched my teeth at the pain in my foot. He stood over me, his evil grin illuminated by the bright moon. That was it. I was done. No more Fang.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he fell over. Pretty much on top of me. I shoved him off and felt wetness. Blood. A knife with an intricately carved handle stuck out of his back. I looked around, but it didn't look like anyone had thrown it. I shrugged, not really caring who it was, just that the Eraser was dead. I got up and it was pretty much auto drive from then on. I know that I kicked some doggy-behind. I remember snapping a guy's neck and breaking another's leg. Soon, I was fighting alongside Iggy. We were doing well, the team of us.

"What?" I murmured quietly as the Eraser's began to retreat, what was left anyway. It looked like there was about two dozen on the ground inpools of blood, their own mixed with ours, no doubt. Just as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone again. I did a quick headcount. All here.

Dylan's POV

I smirked and looked down at the badly beaten flock. They didn't notice me, thirty feet above them, at least. I narrowed my eyes, thinking. _Now would be a good time_, I thought, _Not now, but soon. _I began to fly back to my army, to call them to war, when I realized I had forgotten something. I quickly turned around and flew silently to the forest floor, where I pulled my pocket knife, the one Mace gave me, out of the back of an Eraser. Then I flew off to prepare.

Fang: Turkey  
>K: Window<br>Fang: wall  
>K: Food<br>Fang: Yellow  
>K: green<br>T: they have been at this for an hour.  
>Fang: Taco<br>K: Pineapple  
>Fang: Uh ah Uh<br>K: I WINNNNNNNNNNNNNN AHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH IN YOUR FACE WHAT NOW

K: Thanks for Reading!

T: Remember to review

Mr. Egg Mc Muffin: It was nice Meeting you!


	7. Chapter 7

Fang's POV

I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes. My legs slid out underneath me and I found myself on the ground. Max came and sat down next to me. I couldn't see her, but her body radiated enough heat that I could tell. "Hey," she whispered. "This sucks like Hell." It was more of a question than a statement, but I wasn't sure if she meant it to be. "Yeah," I said quietly, swallowing the tears that threatened. Max nodded and just sat there. My head ached with a question that had been bothering me the whole time. It throbbed against my skull until I ouldn't take it anymore. "Why?" I said quietly. I could tell she hadn't heard me, she leaned in closer, looking confused. "I said, WHY?" I practically shouted, getting to my feet. The rest of the flock looked up. "Why do you guys," I waved my arms in the direction of the flock, "Why do _we_ always make it out okay? We always seem to make it, don't we?" Max's face went from confusion to anger. "What?" she said softly while exhaling. "What is wrong with that?" I clenched my hands in fists at my side. "Why are _you_ so capable of leading a flock? Huh? Why not me? How come I couldn't take care of mine? You lead us inot so much danger, but then you miraculously get us out! God knows how!" The hurt on her face made me want to lean down and apologize, but I kept going for some damned reason. "_I_ let my flock have some peace, and they all get killed! For no reason at all! Just because! And then, _we_ are okay!" I screamed. I don't know why my frustration chose now to let itself out, but there was no way on earth it was stopping. "You're just too perfect! everything good happens to you and people around you! It isn't fair!" I cried, glaring at her. now it was her turn to stand up, and boy, was she angry.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to be like this?" she yelled back. "Do you think I am _happy_ with this?" She shoved my shoulders. "You know what, I can't take this shit from you right now." I knew what was coming next. "Leave," she said, calm as I ever saw her. "JJUST LEAVE!" she screamed. I turned and ran off.

Dylan's POV

_Perfect_, I thought, _perfect perfect perfect._ I practically danced in the air. Now, I could see, Max was vunerable, being upset and not having Fang around. No Fang. Ha ha. I could just go down there right now, scoop her up, and we'd fly off together, no protests or broken bones...or broken hearts. But no, I had made my mind up. I had promised the boys a fight and couldn't just tell them to go home. They were itching for a good fight. It was just going to be easier than I planned. I fly back to the city, a huge grin on my face.

"We leave now, and we'll arrive at about sunset," I declared from my place on the parking garage. The boys, ranging from ten to fifty-two. I had asked. They all carried weapons. Chains, bricks, knives, fire, anything they could get their hands on. I found them the day I found Mace, dead.

I woke up from my usual place on the garage floor, next to the big metal-cutter, and saw him sitting stilly in his chair. This, I knew, wasn't at all like him. He was up before dawn, cooking/burning sausage or something for breakfast. I slowly got up and walked to him. His eyes were shut and he didn't move. I waved a hand in front of his face, then held it over his mouth, his nose. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just to confirm it for myself, I called his name. He always responded to his name. It was the only thing he believed was truly his. I said it again, barely a whisper. I pretended he was sleeping in today. I had to wake him up. God knows I couldn't make a fire. I called his name, louder, louder, and louder yet. I shook his shoulders and screamed his name. "Mace! Wake up Mace! C'mon, man! You gotta wake up!" I was nearly sobbing by now. I thought I saw his eyelids flutter. Leaning in closer and holding my breath, I willed it to happen again. Then I realized the illusion came from the light of a flashlight.

"Aw, man. The little bro's all torn up, man," a man said to the guy next to him. I, for some reason, found myself sobbing in his shoulder. I stopped the moment I realized it. "Who-who are you?" I asked. "Name's Dejion, bro. This brotha here is Anto. What chu cryin' about, man?" he asked, gripping my shoulders. "Mace died," I said. This seemed to surprise both Dejion and Anto. I later found out Dejion was Mace's son, Anto was Dejion's best friend. We all sat in stunned silence. It was broken by a sob from Dejion. "We...we got to tell all the guys, man. They gots to know. C'mon, man." Dejion got up and Anto, stone-faced, followed. "C'mon, little bro. You can come with us, man." I nodded and followed, going back to take Mace's fancy-handled knife from his pocket. "Thanks, man," I whispered to him, swallowing and catching up with Dejion and Anto.

Dejion took me to this large sort of gathering. The remaining members of the city, about forty, mostly African American, had their own little city inside an old gym. They called themselves "The Brothers", though some were women. He asked me to tell them what had happened. I opened my mouth, then all my anger rushed out. I combined the story of Max and Mace and everyone else, blending it all together, leaving out the bird-kid part again. Apparently, it seemed to them, in my jumbled story, that Max and the flock had been responsible for Mace's death. I realized I had just hit gold when they all banded together, the angry mob of men, and asked me to take them to the Flock. Mace was well liked. Everyone, it seemed, was angry about his death. That is how I can upon my army.

Now I stood before them, explaining what was going to happen. I didn't want them to hurt the rest off the Flock, just keep them away and distracted while I did my part. But, as I made clear, it was perfectly okay if they accidently injured one of the kids. They nodded and grunted in agreement. Dejion and Anto, now my right-hand men, gathered them all up and we began to walk to the Flock. Which would soon be down one member.

Fang's POV

I had messed up so bad. So, so bad. And I knew it. I knew I could never go back and face her again. God, I had just been so angry! I didn't really mean it. Well, maybe just a little, but I didn't want to mean it. Max was right, she didn't need my shit. I was running farther and farther away, not bothering to fly because I wanted to wear myself out so I would die sooner.

I stopped and turned around only when I heard a scream. Max.

Dylan's POV

I had her! I had her! It had been that easy, with the anger of the crowd coming down on the Flock like that. All of them were so bust fighting, even if they had noticed, couldn't do anything about it. I grinned at a kicking Max, who I made sure Dejion beat up pretty badly. I couldn't let her escape now. I flew off into the sun, smiling like an idiot. I'd let the mob finish the Flock. What did I care anyway.

Max's POV

This sucked so bad. My whole life did, it seemed, at the moment. We had been resting, and in my case, crying my ass off, when suddenly, there they were. Just like the Erasers. I thought it was for a second, then realzed it was too many. Way, way, way to freaking many. "GO!" I had screamed, not sure if I meant "Go fight!" or "Go! Run the hell out of here!" Whatever I meant, we ended up fighting. Or sort of. We had been surrounded, nowhere to go. They could have smashed us like bugs if they wanted too, all these angry, angry faces. But they didn't. The rest of the Flock was just circled around by like, five-ish guys each. I was watching, wondering why the same thing hadn't happened to me. Then a guy jumped onto my back, tumbling us both to wht ground, choking me with a chain. I tried to pry him off, but I had been on my stomach, his knees between my shoulder blades and a chain around my neck. He punched me and beat me, everytime he came in contact with me, he screamed, "Fo' you, Mace! Fo' you!" I was in so much pain, I didn't care to think about who he was talking about. _Hm, I wonder just who this man who is choking me and beating the crap out of me is speaking of? Maybe his beloved cat? _No, that would have been rediculous. A moment later, I had blacked out.

Now, I found myself in Dylan's arms, a terrible tasting cloth tied in my mouth. I stuggled the best I could, but I was too weak and too tied up. I saw him grin, the blacked out again. _Good for me,_ I thought.

Fang's POV

I ran into the clearing too late. She was gone. But that certainly did not mean I was alone.

A guy charged at me, but I aimed a kick to his head. My foot found its target, and he crumpled to the ground. The rest of the ground, paused, stunned. "Anto!" a guy cried. He ran up to "Anto" and kneeled down next to him. "C'mon, man," he whispered. "I'm alright, bro," Anto muttered. The other guy glared up at me. He looked like he was going to say something, but then just spit at me. I stepped on it.

It was all out war after that. I knocked guy after guy after guy. Each one had something they were going to use on me. one even threw a brick. It hit my left foot, but I picked it up and threw it right back at him, the red on the brick turning scarlet with his blood. I grunted and moved onto the next guy.

The battle seemed to go on forever. the rest of the Flock was fighting too. We were all pretty tired out, but we kept fight for Max. At least I did. I said to evry guy I knocked down. "You suck. Where's Max?" They, of course, never answered, but it made me feel better. I had just kicked a guys knee, and after hearing a satisfying pop, I looked up. There I saw Gazzy, throwing bricks from the air. The guy next to me looked up too. "Oh shit! That kid has wings, man!" Everyone else looked up. Most were stunned in silence, but some screamed. Gazzy, oblivious to this, kept on dropping the bricks and was oon joined by Iggy and Nudge. I wasn't sure where Angel was. The mob began to run when they saw Iggy and Nudge fly into the air. They ran like we were ghosts or something.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys sorry For the wait enjoy!

Fang: Ya , Cause there is so much to enjoy in this story.  
>K: Im gonna ignore that.<p>

Fangs POV

I looked around we were all here except for Max, she was gone. I saw a familiar figure in the distance. Wings? It must be Dylan...Really? I was sick of that punk. I flew down to the people that were fleeing. I grabbed one. I yelled at him, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME? WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHO IS SENT YOU?" He just looked up at me, scared to death. I threw him to the ground. "ANSWER ME!" I screamed becoming angrier with every second that ticked by. He finally spoke, shakily, "I-I'm Anto, we are avenging Mace!" He suddenly pounded me with his fists.

"Who is your leader?" I yelled, pushing him off. "I can't tell you!" he responded, a terrified and angry look plastered to his face. I crouched down and got in his face and said, "Who is your leader? That is the last time I am going to ask. That is the last time anyone will ask you anything if you do not answer me." I shoved him to the ground. "Dy…..Dylan," he replied shame dripping down his face along with his sweat. He looked away. I stood up and walked back to the flock Anto scrambled to his feet and ran away not daring to look back.

I looked around at the flock. This fight had brought more pain. "Report." I finally spoke. Iggy was the first to speak, "I'm fine. What did they want? Why did they attack?" He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll explain later..." Angel looked up at me confused, then said slowly, "I'm fine." She looked worried, she had probably read my mind. _Great, just great_. "Nudge? Gazzy?" I said looking toward them. I got two "I'm goods." I let out a sigh of releif, but barely had time to relax when I decided to speak. "Okay, to explain what happened. It was Dylan, he took Max, that was his group of whoevers. He told them to attack to avenge some Mace, some guy, I guess. But that doesn't matter, he took Max and we need to find her." _But where to look?_ I thought to myself. "I read one of their minds!" Angel burst in. "The guy was really hungry and he wanted a ham sandwhich, but he couldn't have one because he was-" I cut her off. "To the point, please!" She sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Dylan is taking Max to a car garage. At least I think it was. I don't know where it is but it is probably close, right?" Angel stated. All of the Flock looked to me, worried. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a breath. "Well, I guess we'll have to find it… Hit the skies!"

Max's POV

I sat in the farthest corner of the small cage. My head was still throbbing and the blood from my wounded cheek ran into my mouth. "So..." Dylan said, pacing around me, tossing a pocket knife in the air. "What's new with you?" I glared and didn't reply. One reason, I was too weak. You can probably guess the other. "Shut up," I whispered.

"What's that?" he asked, bringing his face to the bars. "Couldn't quite hear you. Oh wait. That's right. I don't care!" He laughed evily and continued to walk. "It's a shame, really. Birds shouldn't be locked up in cages." I wiped my mouth and leaned forward. "Then let me out," I said, sounding as demanding as I could. "Oh, like that is going to happen," Dylan laughed. "It wouldn't be so wrong if you weren't a bird." He stopped walking. There was a blank look on his face, then an evil realization overcame him. "How about we make a deal?" he asked, a sly grin on his face. "You stay with me. Forever. No more Fang. No more stupid Flock. Bye bye. But, I let you keep your wings." My eyes widened and I glared at him. "You...You wouldn't!" I gasped out. _No way_ I thought, _He can't. Can he?_

"But, on the other hand," he continued, "You _can_ go back to your flock. Let's just say you won't be flying." He grinned with malice and his eyes were full of hatred. I licked my lips nervously. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, threatening to explode from my chest. I wish it would. _Please, voice, tell me what to do!_ But of course, it was silent. I breathed in. "I'd rather have my flock." My mind was telling me _No! No! Save yourself! They'll be okay without you! _To that, my heart replied, _But would you be okay without them?_

Dylan's eyes were hard with hard emotion. I thought I saw a quick, fleeting flash of fear, guilt, jealousy, and sadness. But they were almost immediately replaced with hatred...Indifference. "Fine. That's you choice then, bird girl." He spat. He opened the cage and yanked me out harshly. I was too weak to walk, so he pretty much dragged me. Not that I'd be able to walk anyway. My legs were wobbling and thoughts of dread ran through my mind. _What are you doing? _They screamed, _Your wings!_ I closed my eyes and a tear ran down my cheek. The lump in my throat was rising and I struggled to keep it down. Dylan paused in front of a large saw, made for cutting metal. The moment I saw it I gasped. "No..." I said, louder than I wanted. "You're right," Dylan replied. "I wouldn't want to put you through that." I let out a breath. So he wasn't going to do this after all. "It would be over too quickly," he added, shoving me in a chair. My eyes closed again, becoming crusted with my silent tears. He strapped me down and I didn't bother fighting. _I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing..._

"I'll let you change your mind now. Last chance," Dylan said, standing behind me. "No," I sobbed quietly. "No. Go on. Get it over with, you creep."

Dylan came around in front of me. The indifference in his eyes scared me. What was he feeling? Anything? It was impossible to tell. "Now, you might feel some pain-" he began, but I cut him off. "I thought you loved me!" I screamed. "I know you did! You loved me!" I stopped to pant from the effort.

Dylan shook his head. "I do love you. But you've left me no choice," he said quietly, looking down. I couldn't see his eyes. "And besides, now I love seeing your pain. You will feel what I felt. Worse. Fang will never love you without your wings. And I will most definately reject you. The whole Flock will. You will have no one. No one," Dylan said loudly, looking me straight in the eyes. His anger and hatred were now clearly visible. "Quit talking to me." He paused. "I hate you. No, I hate loving you," he added quietly.

_Maybe its better this way, _I thought through my tears, _The Erasers and everybody will leave me alone. They'll still be after the Flock, though..._


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is a short chapter but there is more coming. Thanksgiving is coming! GET PUMPED! I mean a load of food all to my self ( and my family I guess) YUM!

Max's POV

I screamed in pain, it flowed through my body like fire. Worse than fire, much, much worse. Spasms shook my body and I could scream no more. It welled up inside me, meeting no sound. I panted and cleched my teeth, rocking back and forth. I tensed up and shut my eyes, hard. My tears had run out long ago. I wished they'd still come. Maybe they could cool the fire that burned inside me. All around me. I breathed in and out, hard, shaking breaths. My mouth opened to scream, but I could not find the sound. I swung my head in front of me and I began to jerk uncontrolably. _No! NO!_ "If only the Flock were here to see this," Dyaln said thoughtfully as he sawed through my left wing with his pocket knife. As if it were no big deal. "Oh, yes. If they weren't so far away, I would have invited them to watch. I can just imagine that little blonde one..." At the mention of Angel, anger filled me and I clenched my fist harder, my fingernails digging into the skin, drawing blood. "Please..." I gasped shakily. "If only they weren't so far away..." Dylan repeated.

"They aren't." A familiar voice echoed through the empty garage. Fang? _I'm dead,_ I thought, _I must be dead. I lost too much blood..._ The sawing suddenly stopped and I heard Dylan making a sick choking sound. Then a thump. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Fang's voice, oh, his beautiful, beautiful voice, saying my name. "Max? Max!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey look Three in the same night we are on a roll HAHA enjoy!

Fang's POV

I began to shake Max's shoulders frantically, then realized what I was doing. I immediately stopped. "Iggy!" I called behind my shoulder. "IGGY!" I l kneeled down next to her limp body. "Max, oh Max, come on!" I whispered, nervously wiping my mouth. She was out cold, barely a pulse. Blood, glinting in the dim light, was flowing all over the floor. I now respected Iggy's decision not to let the younger ones in. Iggy was there next to me. "Flip her onto her stomach," he said quietly, calmly. I did as I was told, telling myself to cool it and struggling to regain normal breathing. Iggy and I gently rolled Max over onto some crumpled blankets. What I saw next made me turn my head quickly away. God, I envied Iggy's blindness.

Her wing was hanging half-off. It was barely still conected. Blood was still pooling around her, though it was beginning to clott. "Damn," I gasped. I crawled over to Dylan. He was still out. Now would be a great time to kill the bastard. What had he done to her? He wouldn't even struggle. It would be so easy. I just needed to wrap my hands around his neck- "Fang." Iggy's call brought me back to reality. I nervously wiped my mouth on my sleeve again. "I can't tell where the blood is coming from," he said, grabbing a piece of torn shirt. "Press this onto the main wound. Tell me when the bleeding slows or stops." Iggy got up and wiped his bloody hands on his pants. No problem.  
><em>Why can't I be that calm?<em> I asked myself as I clung to the rag and gently pressed it into Max's torn wing. I gasped in quick, shaky breaths, not wanting to look, but not able to tear my eyes away.

Iggy came back holding a wet cloth. "Has it stopped?" he asked me. "Oh, um, yeah. A little while ago," I replied, not exactly sure when. I hadn't been paying attention. _Stupid, stupid ass!_ I scoled myself. I clenched my teeth as Iggy pulled my hands away gently. I, thankfully, had been right. The blood had stopped. "Now wipe off the dried stuff," Iggy ordered, handing me the wet cloth. "How's Dylan?" I started to ask, but he waved his hand. "Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are watching him. I told them not to injure him. Too badly, anyway." He gave a dry chuckle and kneeled down beside me. The cloth was quickly turning red. "I think there's a wound on her back too. Her wing isn't bleeding so much anymore." I looked up at Iggy for instruction. He nodded. "We'll have to cut her shirt open." I looked at him in disbelief. He blushed and shook his head, waving his hands quickly. He probably sensed my discomfort. "No! No, not the whole shirt. Just a little of the back!" I let out a sigh of relief. "I think Dylan had a dagger or something. I'll go see if I can find it," Iggy mumbled, shuffling away.

"Here." He dropped it in my hand. This-this knife...How? "But this can't be!" I said to myself, a little too loudly. "Hm?" Iggy asked, taking over blood-wiping duty. "Nothin'." I held the knife in my open hand. There was no way. But then again, I would know this handle anywhere. It was so intricatly designed. On one side of the silver handle, a dragon's head and wings were carved. It was down to every detail, so fine I could have counted the scales. The eye was a tiny, perfectly round, red stone the shined when I moved it. Its mouth was opened, not to wide, but enough. Flames in the shapes of snakes and claws spewed out of its mouth. The way the eyes were positioned made the monster look angry. The wings were pointed into sharp triangles with claws coming out of the points. They came off the knife a little. It was the other side that interested me, though.

A mother bird with long, flowing, outstretched wings (which also came off the knife) was perched on the edge of her nest. Her head was pointed forward, her beak open. She looked as if she were protecting her young from the snake/claw/flame things from the dragon that had leaked on to its side. The feathers looked so delicate and real, each line, even the tiniest, etched in where it should be. in the nest, I counted five baby birds, some with their wings in, others mimicking their mother. All six birds had beautiful ice-blue stones for eyes. The metal was cool in my had. I closed my fist around it, my palm memorizing the pattern. It was breath-takingly beautiful. The last time I had seen this knife, it was in the back of an Eraser.

"Dude, you sure you're alright?" Iggy asked, once again invading my thought. I nodded quickly and reluctantly handed him the beautiful knife. He sliced away about five inches of the shirt. "Anything?" he asked. "Yeah. Some pretty bad scratch marks below her wing joints." I pressed the cloth there to stop the bleeding, Iggy cleaning up. We didn't let the others join us until all the blood was gone and Max was bound up as best as we could manage. We laid her down on a bed of crumpled blankets. "Is she okay?" Gazzy asked slowly. "Yeah, she'll be fine, little man," Iggy replied, ruffling Gazzy's hair. After binding Dylan, who was still knocked out from my well-aimed kick, Iggy and I put him in an old dumpster in the back of the garage and locked it. We all curled up on our own blanket. I waited until everyone was breathing evenly, asleep, before I curled up next to a still unconcious Max, my left hand finding hers, my right wrapped tightly around the knife that matched her beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys HAPPY THANKS GIVING TO ALL.

Fang: Food food food food food food  
>K: Hey Are you excited for Dinner Fang<br>Fang: Food food food food food food  
>T: I think he is<br>Extremely Hot Taco:Me gusta la acción de gracias de la comida es deliciosa es el señor Emo bien el suyohabía sido pasear por la comida más de una hora ahora  
>K: si él está bien es muy emocionado para la cena. Porque es todo lo que le importa.<br>Pickles: Thank you everyone for reading our stories. We have enjoyed writing for you so much. I hope you enjoy this story and all the future ones.  
>Mr. Egg McMuffin: We are so gratefull for all of you.<br>T: I couldn't have said it better myself. Thanks Guys!  
>K: Ya thanks sooooo much we hope you enjoy it and happy thanksgiving.<p>

Max's POV

_"They aren't." A familiar voice echoed through the empty garage. Fang? I'm dead, I thought, I must be dead. I lost too much blood... The sawing suddenly stopped and I heard Dylan making a sick choking sound. Then a thump. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Fang's voice, oh, his beautiful, beautiful voice, saying my name. "Max? Max!"_

I woke up with strong arms wrapped around my body. I tried to lift my body up to look around but as I did sharp pain shattered through my body crashing me to the ground. "Max." Fang's voice interrupted my embarrassing fall. "Don't move," he commanded me. I would of resited is it were any other day, but I think I will listen. "Fang it hurts, it hurts so bad," I said, curled up in a ball on the floor. Yup, that's the great Maximum Ride for you. Fang just looked at me, his eyes filled with worry and fear. Emotions, oh how I hate them. Fang grabbed my arms and pulled me into his. At first it hurt to have him yanking me to him. But once comforted in his arms, all of the pain faded and all I could focus on was the warmth of his body against mine. Oh God how I loved this. Then my eyes saw a crumpled body in the corner. I tried to focus my eyes on it….Dylan. Fang followed my eyes to his body. I started to slowly stand up he helped me anticipating my every move. Fang helped me walk over to him. I kicked him his eyes fluttered. When he woke up his eyes darted from place to place and finally settled on me and my crutch... Which would be Fang. His eyes were full of confusion pain and tints of anger. "Why?" was all I could choke out at him. "Why Dylan? Why in hell would you ever hurt me like that?" He barely lifted his head to reply, his lips haedly moved. "I almost had you Max, I was so close until he waltzed in and stole you from me. WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT HIM WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE?" By the end of his sentence Dylan was screaming. Fang answered "First of all I don't waltz, I strut," he said with a straight face. "Second of all I don't try to kill the person I love when things get tough. I would give anything to keep Max safe. I would give my life for her any day. She is my everything without her I can't function. That's the difference between us. And I ACTUALLY give a shit about her." Those word coming out of his mouth made me the happiest I have ever been in a long, long time. He said I was his everything. "I do give a shit, I am her perfect other half….I was made for her… You are nothing but a bump in the road I will get rid of you." That's when Dylan stood up Anger Burning through his eyes like a wildfire.

Fang POV

_"You are nothing but a bump in the road I will get rid of you."_ Dylan's words echoed through my head, but I made not show of it. He was looking at me. He started to walk towards me. I pulled the knife out of my back pocket and when Dylan went to punch me I stabbed him. Right when the knife pierced his skin blood began to flow out. Dylan fell to the ground clenching his stomach. By now the flock had woken up and was standing around us. Shock was present in each one of their eyes. What? Did they think I didn't have the guts to kill him? Dylan landed at my feet I stared at him. Not even caring that I just killed him. He was going to kill me, I had to. I looked up at Max spun on my heels and walked over to where I was taking my watch before and laid down.

Max's POV

I stared at Fang in shock. He just killed someone. Not an Eraser, or some mutant or something, but an actual person. I wasn't sure how to react. For the time being, I just stood, staring. Famg glanced at me and walked away, no emotion present on his face. I think that is what really scared me. Aren't you supposed to have that thing tell you when you did something wrong? It makes you feel all guilty and stuff? Apparently, Fang wasn't feeling it. And surprisingly, neither was I.

K: Hey  
>Fang: HAHAHHAHHAHHAHAH<br>T: He is Kinda Happy  
>Fang: AHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHA<br>K: Not because o food because Dylan is dead  
>Fang: I win he looses I get Max He doesn't hahahHhahahahhahahha<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Max's POV:

We all got up the next morning in silence. No one seemed to want to speak, to fill the emptiness with words they could not find. No one, oddly enough, acted sad about what happened. _I_ didn't even feel sad. Which is weird. I feel like I should have felt _something, _sadness, anger, hate, jealousy...happiness. Anything! I couldn't stand this no-feeling-stone-Max. I reminded myself to much of Fangs normal not-expressing state. Speaking of Fang, he acted like nothing had happened either. Anyway, we gathered up what belongings we had, cleaned up (mostly the blood we left), and went on our way. Fang, for some reason, insisted on bringing a pocket knife along.

Since my wing was still sore, we decided to walk. Dr. Iggy said that I _might_ be able to fly, but didn't want me to chance it for at least another week. Isn't that great? Sheesh, I always wanted to be a normal person, but now I sort of pity them. Seriously? Walking? Everywhere? I think I might die of walking. But I am happy that I'm not flying because I can't even imagine the pain I would be in.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy whined. I could tell they were all tired. Especially since they all looked up expectantly when he asked. "Um, Gazzy," I said, turning around and raising an eyebrow. "We don't really know where we're going. I really didn't. We were just walking. Aren't I great at plan-making. I bet you're jealous of my skills. "Uh, Max," Nudge said, biting her lip. "You, uh, you might want to uh...look behind you?" The way they all raised their eyes made me want to shove their faces back down and forget they ever saw anything. Then I looked.

It was like a horror film (Yeah, I think I should know about those!). It seemed like slow motion, they way I turned, my eyes meeting something terrible.

There was a building, on fire. Except it wasn't really fire. It was more like...I don't know how to describe it...I guess it was like explosions climbing up the walls of the building. Balls of flames and smoke. "**Go**." It was that one simple word. From the voice, of course. Who else would be crazy enough to tell me to go in there? I bet you forgot about him. It kind of reminds me of that annoying kid that sits behind you in AP Calculus class. You know, the one who chews on the pencil you loaned him, and occasionally kicks the back of your chair. And any time you really want to pay attention, because you don't understand what the heck the teacher is saying, he comes up and whispers something in your ear that he finds positively hilarious, but you see nothing funny about it. So, of course, I listened to the annoying kid, and sprinted into the building.


	13. Letter to readers

Hey Guys sorry for the short chapter and long waits. T and I have lives and we are busy so we can't update everyday but we are trying our best. So I hope you can wait for the story because we are doing a Christmas chapter somewhere in here so I hope you are ready for it. We have big things in plan for the story things that we have been thinking about .


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry for the wait we hope you had a Happy Holiday! Please enjoy the story! If you want the next chapter we need 5 more reviews! So get reviewing!

Fang's POV

"Uh, Max," Nudge said, biting her lip. "You, uh, you might want to uh...look behind you?" Max turned around and her eyes stopped on the building. She looked like she was debating something in her head. Then, out of nowhere, she sprinted off towards the building. "MAX!" I screamed before I ran after her. She didn't have the strength to save someone's life. Even if she did, she shouldn't, because she might worsen her injuries. But, of course, she wasn't thinking about herself, as usual, she was thinking about whoever was in the building. By the time I reached the building, Max had already made her way in. The waves of heat around the building were unbearable. I finally found a way in, the walls had collapsed around the doors, but a piece of metal stood diagnally, prying the wall apaart and creating a space just big enough for me. I squeezed through the flames and ran inside. "MAX!" I screamed afraid that I might already be to late. "MAX!" There was no answer and a worried thought began to push its way through my head. What if she was dead? What if she died already, and then I would die too, and the Flock wouldn't know what to do and then they would come in and all die? I shook my head. No, I couldn't think about this right now, Max could be trapped. Trapped? Trap! What if this was a trap? At that moment I screamed, a flame climbing up my leg. The searing pain filled my whole body. I instinctively clamped my hands around it, only to yank them away. I shut my eyes tight and told myself to go find Max, she was whats important. Wincing, I staggered off through the flames to find her.

The whole building was aflame. Like, seriously. Everything. I saw what looked like a stapler covered in fire. I didn't think metal could burn, but hey, what did I know. Iggy was the one to ask about that. _Iggy..._I only reminded myself of the Flock, probably freaking out right now. I had to find Max.

Max's POV

I was running through the burning building. Cause that is definitly what I want to be doing with my life right now. Suddenly, a piercing scream fills my ears. I start running to find it source, side-stepping buring chunks of God knows what. It sounded like a young child. I stop. There is a door in front of me. Flames are cascading down the frame and the wall around. I have to get in! There is someone burning to death in there! I burst through the door, punching the destroyed wood with my hands clenched in fists. I freeze at what is in front of me, my eyes dart around it . It is all to much. Everything goes black and I feel myself hit the floor, the flames around me eager to turn me into one of them.

Fangs POV

I heard a crash come from one of the doors as I was walking past it. It was broken open. I walked through it. On the wall it read, "WE KNOW. WE WILL FIND YOU. AND YOU WILL DIE." Then I see a crumpled body on the floor. Max. _Max please be okay!_ I scream in my head because my mouth seems incapable of making a sound beyond a whimper. I kneel at her side. I bring my hands to her shoulder. "MAXMAXWAKEUP!" I scream. Her eyes flutter, but they are rolled back sickly in their sockets. She moans quietly and tries to brush hair out of her face. "Max come on we have to get out of here!" I urge her. She is slow and groggy. to speed things up, cause you know, its not like we might burn to death in here, I pick her up and sprint out of the room, dancing around the flames with her in my arms. I reach the door downstairs and burst through it, busting it with my elbow. I cringe and smell burning fleah, unsure if it is mine or Max's. There is the flock, worried looks plastered to all of there faces. "Iggy!" I shout louder then I intend to. "IGGY COME HERE NOW!" I sputter and cough, falling to my knees, but somehow finding the strength to grip Max with my life. Iggy rushes over to us as I set Max down. Iggy searches for wounds or anything else with his nimble, carefully dancing fingers. Strangly, it reminds me of smoeone playing the piano, a sad song that stays in your mind for a fleeting moment while you hear it, only to return later when you try to sleep. "She's fine," he finally delcares. I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. She is fine, everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't help but think about that sign. What did it mean? Who was it from? Then it dawned on me. Apparently I was to quiet and Iggy, his soft voice noticeably stressed, asks me, "Fang what's wrong?"

"Itex. They're back and they want Max."

Max's POV

I wake up in a comfy room blankets wrapped around me protectively. Soft and lush. I pull myself up into a sitting position. The room is quiet and small. There is a soft knock at the door. I don't answer, but the door creaks open anyway. "Hey how ya feeling?" Fang asks, worry obviously in his voice.

"Im fine. What the hell happened?" I ask genuinely curious because I cant recall anything that happened before I woke up. "Fang? What happened?" I ask, in the absence of him speaking. My voice cracked. It's disturbing when a question that should be shouted is whispered.

"Max...you...blacked out in the fire. You were in an office room and..." He stopped and looked away, absentmindedly laying his hand on mine.

"What?" I whispered, barely audible.

"There...was writing on the wall. It said, 'We Know. We Will Find You. And You Will Die.'"

I laid my head back, surprising myself with the calm that overcame me. Why, I wondered silently, did this not bother me? But I knew exactly why. No one else did, oh no, but I sure as hell did. And it pissed me off that I didn't do anything about it when I first saw it. I had been warned, and, as usual, I didn't listen.

Fangs POV

I knocked on her door. It took a few seconds before I heard an answer. Actually, thats a lie, I didn't. I just strolled right in. "Hey how ya feeling?" I asked noting the worry in my voice. "I'm fine" she replied. I was quiet, still processing all that had happened. I had given her time to rest after I had talked to her before. While she was resting I was thinking. "Max don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said. "Fang I'm…." she started but I didn't need her apology. "Max what you did was reckless…you didn't even think of the Flock, let alone yourself…YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I said getting angrier with every word. Then something unexpected happened a hot tear rolled down my face. "I …I just cant lose you Max."

"Fang" Max started "I needed to go in there. The voice told me it was important. Look at what we have found out."

"YEAH MAX WE FOUND OUT THAT ITEX IS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled.

"Fang this is our life, these small messages mean something. We just need a plan and we can destroy Itex before they can touch me," she said trying to calm me down. "Its not like we didn't know they were hunting us down, anyway."

"Fine Max but promise me one thing… Never leave my side again," I whispered. Max grabbed my chin and pulled my mouth to hers. We sat there for what seemed like hours before we pulled apart. "I promise," she whispered looking into my eyes as if she was searching my soul. There was a quiet knock at the door. "Come in" Max replied. Iggy walked in the room his skin was pale as snow. "Max I don't feel well," he gurgled right before fainting.

Max's POV

I ran to Iggy's side. His body lay lifeless on the ground. I felt his neck for a pulse. His heartbeat came in soft but it was there. His skin was burning up. "Fang help me get him to the bed," I said. "Max I can get him myself. You really shouldn't over exert yourself."

"Fine," I said not even bothering to argue, but flashing him an evil look. I tucked him in the soft sheets. His skin was wet from sweating which was from his fever, I guessed. "Fang I'm going to go get the rest of the flock and some stuff for Iggy, keep an eye on him," I said looking deep into his dark eyes. He just nodded curtly. I walked out of the room making sure not to slam the door. The rest of the flock were just across the hall. I walked through the door. Hoping that the flock hadn't gotten themselves into any trouble while I was out. My eyes searched the room until they settled on the three I was looking for. Well, four if you count Total. Which I don't. They were sitting down playing a card game. Wow, never thought I would see this. "Guys come on Iggy is sick and we need to talk about our situation." I said looking at each one of them. "Gazzy grab a wash cloth and wet it with luke warm water then meet us across the hall." I said.

"Max? Is Iggy going to be okay?" Nudge asked. "I hope. Lets go guys," I replied. When we were all gathered in the room I had Fang tell them about the writing on the wall. While that was happening, I went to put the cloth on Iggy's forehead. That's when I saw it. Clear as day on Iggy's neck. I couldn't help but let a gasp escape. "What…Max whats wrong?" Fang said. "Its Iggy….He has an Expiration Date."

BUM BUM BUmmmmmmmmmmmmm so guys what do ya think!

K: Sorry we took so long writing!  
>T: We promise the next one will be faster<br>K: I got a laptop for Christmas so I will be able to write more often..:)  
>Fang: Happy New Year guys!<br>T: Someone is in a good mood Considering what just happened in the story!  
>Fang: It Stinks what is happening in the story but its New Years I HAVE TO BE HAPPY!<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Max's POV

I sat on the side of Iggy's squashy bed. I felt the need to get up and sit down again, to readjust, but I didn't want to disturb Iggy. I couldn't stop looking at his neck. God, his neck. That stupid, stupid, stupid expiration date! I didn't even think we had those. I cussed under my breath, as the kids were sitting nearby wherever they could. The motel Fang got when I was out...well...lets just say it isn't the best. That's an understatement. Its really, really, shitty. Even the name, "Come 'N Stay Motel: Lay back and Relax! We'll take care of you!" Except a lot of the letters were scratched off so it looked more like, " ome ' V S ay Mot l: ay ba k a d ax! 'ell ke re f u!"

Those last two letters...For some reason, they made me picture Iggy and his eager little apprentice Gazzy scratching off some paint with quarters.

I smoothed back Iggy's silky hair with my sweat-covered hand. His eyes fluttered, but stayed closed. Immediately, I looked to Fang. He nodded briefly and I gave him a small smile of thanks. "C'mon guys. Let's go find some lunch," Fang said, swinging his hand toward the moldy, chipped door. No one seemed to suspect anything, Nudge even smiled. But then Gazzy threw me a sour look. He didn't say anything, didn't need to. I tried to look apologetic, and it must have satisfied him. He looked away, his head down. The hood of his sweatshirt covered his face, so I wasn't sure just how satisfied he was.

Once we were alone, I turned to Iggy. "Hey Igg, can you hear me?" I said softly. He groaned and moved his head to the left side. A mumble that was totally incoherent escaped his lips, which barely moved. I didn't press him to repeat himself.

Soon after, I lifted my head with a start, realizing I must have fallen asleep. Wiping the crusty stuff from my eyes and the side of my mouth, I stretched. My hand flopped to the pillow. Empty. What? My hand _should_ have flopped right onto Iggy's face, but no, Iggy's face was absent. Iggy's _whole self _was absent. I jumped off the dark-green-and-pink-diamond patterned comforter. "Iggy!" I said, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. My mouth must have been open when I was sleeping. That also explained the trail of crust coming down the side of my chin. Then I saw him.

Now, a lady I used to know would have said, "You make a better wall than window," but all I said was, "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Slowly, Iggy turned from the window. Again, more mumbling. His eyes were glazed over and looking beyond me, into my soul, it seemed. Like I wasn't there. I guess_ I_ made a pretty good window."Igg?" I asked softly. He mumbled a little louder, though still too slurred and quiet for me to understand. Then, he began to walk back to his bed. More like he shuffled. He was about to run, excuse me, _shuffle,_ into me, so I sidestepped out of his way, figuring he wouldn't. As soon as he was at the bed, he just flopped over, face down, onto the stinky sheets. And of course, still mumbling. I sat down beside his overturned body. "Oh Iggy," I sighed, almost afraid to touch him, afraid to catch whatever poison his brain was infected with. " I'm so sorry" I said before crumbling into tears. It was 1/6/12 His expiration date was 1/8/12. We had 2 more days.

"Fang will you get me a damp cloth" I asked not wanting to leave Iggy on his last day. He has been in this coma like state ever since he passed out the first day. We had all come to terms with his fate. Nudge, in particular, took it the hardest. She hasn't left his side unless she is given direct orders from me. Fang came back with the cloth in hand, he sat down next to me on the bed. We were both looking away from Iggy. We were looking out the window. "Its okay," was all he said, so softly I could barely hear him. I wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or me. I looked at him. His eyes...were full of tears. That scared me. Iggy is his best friend. I grabbed his chin and kissed him gently on the lips. When we broke apart our foreheads were still touching. I whispered to him only for him to hear. "As long as I have you," I said tears forming in my eyes. We both turned to Iggy. "Okay guys" I said "Its...time." He lay there motionless. His skin as pale as snow. Only paler. The only color was under his eyes, dark purple bags. His strawberry blonde hair was matted with sweat and sticking to his face.

Gazzy, brave little man he is, went first. "You are my best friend….my brother….. my right wing man….I just want you to know how much you mean to me.." That is all he could say before he broke down. I pulled him into a hug. His head only reaching my chest. "Go ahead Angel" I said. "You are my brother…..friend…role model… You shouldn't be going. You should stay alive forever." She finished and then buried her head in Fangs stomach. He just held her close to his body and whispered something softly in her ear. "Nudge go ahead," I said. She just shook her head tears making small rivers on her face. She leaned down close to his face. Kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear, a secret for only him. I looked at Fang, signaling him to go. He nodded and began. "Man, You have been with me my whole life. I was there when they brought you in as a baby. I still remember everything like it was yesterday" he choked "I just wish…You could...stay." My turn. You know how there is something you _know_ you have to do, and you dread it like crazy, but you think you can avoid it by putting it off just a little longer? Yeah well, that was my plan. It didn't turn out so hot. "Iggy, you are my brother and my friend. You are funny, caring, kind, a pyromaniac, innapropriate, and a great brother, friend, and role model. I don't want you to leave." I broke down and knelt at his side. "I just wish there was something I could do. I love you as my brother and my friend. I'm going to miss you so much." Then I broke down into a fit of tears. You know how when you cry you make this weird choking sound? Well that too. I wish it was me, not Iggy. God, not Iggy. That I could die for him. All of us were silent, not able to look at him, not able to look away. No one made one sound. It was as if we were a picture, the poster children of utter grief. Iggy let out a shaky breath and then lay completely still. You could almost feel the heat leave his body. Steam, rising from a boiling pot that has long since been removed from its heat source, from the fire that fed it.

I stood up and grabbed Fang in my arms and sobbed. Gazzy screamed and curled himself up on the floor. God, that scream. He screamed loudly, then sobbed. Just over and over again. Scream after scream, sob after terrible, terrible sob. Angel just stood, looking on. Nudge held Iggys and sobbed into his matted hair. I looked to him one more time. Sleep. I know its cliche, but it was just like he was sleeping. Up, down, just barely. Whay did we all have to be fooled like this? He was dead. It was just cruel of my mind to make me think of him sleeping. Up, down, up, down. I tighened my grip on Fang's sleeve. My mouth made a perfect "O" and a soft _huhhh_ sound came from my chest_. _Up and down? How? Stupid, stupid mind. I broke away forom Fang to just go confirm it, get it over-with. To tell myself with absolute certainty that he wasn't here anymore. I gently laid my hand squarely in the center of his chest. Nothing. But then, there it was again! Up and down? UP AND FREAKING DOWN? He was so silent and peaceful. "Wait," I said in an urgent tone. He took another breath, a deep, sharp one, and then his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the silent room, propping himself up slowly on his elbows. He furrowed his eye brows in confusion nd looked at us all strangely. "So...whats new with you?" he asked slowly, unsure of just what was going on. At the sound of his voice, Gazzy inhaled, and turned around, his eyes widening. "Nothing just waiting for your lazy butt to wake up! Whats new with you?" I said with a sob cause I was still crying. "What are you puffy-eyed wimps doing? Crying because of me? All of you have softened. SHAME ON YOU!" he delcared, pursing his lips to prevent a smile. "Wait-did you say? Puffy eyed..." It seemed like all the round parts of my face widened, my eyes, my mouth, probably even my nostrils. "You-you can..." I didn't want to say it, just in case it wasn't true. Iggy nodded curtly, a small smirk on his face.

"Lets leave Iggy and them alone," I said as Iggys eyes landed on Nudge. Fang and I went to tha hallway. I looked at him. We were sitting on the rough, dark green floor. I kissed him. Our kisses were loving and anxious. I started off as kissing and went up from there. I don't want to go into detail on what happened. Lets just say our clothes magically disappeared.

Iggy's POV

Its disappointing when you get what you've hoped for your entire life, and it isn't all that you thought it would be.

Max's POV

We were heading to Itex to crush it. We had given Iggy a week to rest after all the time he spent sick, he needed rest. Turns out he doesn't remember everything. After what happened that night with Fang I was leery about killing myself. But I know it is time if I wanted the flock to survive I have to die and this is the perfect time to do it. The flock won't suspect a thing. "Max when are we going to be there?" Nudge asked tiredly. "We are almost there Nudge, just a little longer" I replied, tired myself. "Can we stop for a while Max? I'm tired." She said pushing further. "Fine" I said, totally giving in because….I am tired. "Max can I...talk to you?" Fang asked "Umm yeah. Sure," I said. What did he want to say? Was he leaving m- I mean the flock again? Did he not want to be with m- I mean us anymore? I guess I will find out.

Fangs POV

I can do this I thought to myself. I love her she loves me. I can do this. There she is. She is so beautiful especially how the moonlight is sparkling off of her perfect hair. Bad Fang! Focus, you can do this. Oh no. I can't do this, she is to beautiful and I'm good looking but she is … stunning. AH! Shut up you CAN do this. Can I? Nudge and Max had been talking I don't know what about though but apparently we were landing for a rest. "Max can I...talk to you?" I asked hoping I wouldn't sound nervous or anxious or worried or edgy or... SHUT THE HELL UP! I now see why Max got so annoyed at The Voice. One voice in my head is enough. While I was fighting with my inner demon, Max answered me. "Umm yeah sure," she replied. _Umm yeah sure_ does that sound like a girl that likes you or is anxious to talk to you or….or….or ENOUGH WITH THE OR'S, FANG! FOCUS! I need to relax and stop talking to myself…in my head. You could never tell that these conflicting feelings were inside me. Inside, I am insane and emotional. Outside, no emotion that is how good I am! When Gazzy was little, he told me one time I reminded him of his pet rock... Mr. Rock. FREAKING FOCUS!Okay here we go. She is walking towards me. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly, a waterfall. Her beautiful chocolate eyes shown in the moonlight. Flawless. "Yeah?" she replied. "Max. Maximum Ride. You are mine. You are flawless, gorgeous, beautiful, and pure. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. You Maximum Ride are my perfect other half. I don't know if I could ever be Without you cause you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need .Cause your the one for me. And I'm the one for you. You take the both of us. And we're the perfect two. Will you do me the the great honor of marrying me?" Well, that's what I _wanted _to say, but all that came out was the last part. As I asked, I slowly got down on one knee. Max's face went from beauty to confusion to shock with every word I spoke. I plastered an indifferent look on my face. Then I realized it wasn't the time for Mr. Rock. So, I switched it to a look of hope. She stared into my eyes for several long moments. "Fang…..I…I….Yes" she replied and I couldn't help letting a look of relief slip through. I slipped the ring I had secretly bought and then I stood up and pulled her into my arms. "I love you Max." I said into her hair. "I love you too Fang." I stood there hoping the moment would never end. She was beautiful and she was mi—"Hey I hope I'm not interrupting but I want food" Iggy said with a smirk set on his face. He knew. That I was planning to propose to her. So all I had to do is nod. So I let out a small discrete nod and he smiled. "Congrats man," he said pulling me into a bear hug. Then he turned to Max. He looked her up and down. "Max…..Congrats, Fang successfully got you to accept him. You know, you being all...and him being, you know...Well, a guy that will never leave you or hurt you…..ever. Not on purpose anyway. Its not like he can help it if a shark jumps out of the water while we a re going by and-" he stopped, realizing now was not the time. His face slowly contorted into a face that looked like a mix between a smirk and a scowl. I gave him a cold glare. Which works much better with him not being blind and all. He gave her a big hug and then walked back to the group and pretended to know nothing. He even held up his hands. Max smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiling back. We walked over to the group and smiled. Max's ring caught the moonlight perfectly as she swiped her hair out of her face and Nudge and Angel screamed. "OMG MAX YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED OMG!" Nudge screamed. "No Nudge I am just wearing this ring on my RING finger for fun," Max said smiling. Then all of the sudden Max crashed to the ground screaming and holding her head. Then, everything went black.

End Of Book 1!

Okay so that is the end of our first book PLEASE check out our second book Maximum Ride: Shattered Wings. It is about the flock's journey destroying Itex and some other unexpected surprises. Thank you for reading our stories and Please read the next book to find out what happens

Sincerely,

T & K


End file.
